


Essence for Mewtwo

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: The time has come for Mewtwo to get another deposit of essence.
Kudos: 15





	Essence for Mewtwo

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

A single pillar of sunlight shone down into the cave through an opening in the ceiling. Shadows danced about the surrounding walls with every shimmer of sunlight. Mewtwo simply rested against a giant rock, watching silently as dust particles casually swayed back and forth as they settled within the still air of his cave. His face remained motionless, his tongue softly clicking away in his mouth as the seconds ticked by.  
“Six weeks,” he said suddenly, his telepathic voice breaking the shrill silence. “No challengers for six weeks.” He craned his head slightly, stretching the muscles he had yet to use for a lengthy period of time. Returning his head to a resting position, he looked down at his limp limbs. “Ugh. It’s been too long already. I need more essence soon.” The manmade legendary only slumped further into his resting position. He certainly wasn’t panicked. A powerful being like him could always remain calm and collected. But, regardless, he couldn’t help but feel agitated. The seemingly endless wait. The draining strength within his being. It would eventually culminate in a fiery breakdown, no doubt.  
A telepathic sigh emanated from Mewtwo as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. He had been a fool to find a home in this cave. Now he was forever bound to it. Whether by curse or some elaborate imagination on his end, the cave always brought him back. No matter how far he flew, the cave had deemed itself to always be his true home. Mewtwo rubbed his head in frustration. His vision was already a little blurry.   
A soft smile appeared on Mewtwo’s face as he continued to look at the ceiling. “If I’m pushed far enough, I’m sure I could fly out somewhere to find some essence on my own,” he said to himself.   
Just then, a new sound began to softly reverberate through the darkened halls of the cave. Mewtwo tensed slightly. He looked around the cave, the shadows and rays of light waxed and waned through his blurred vision like an almost soothing light show. As he held himself still and focused his vision, a figure emerged from the darkness on the edge of the main chamber.  
It was a Pokemon trainer. Mewtwo was sure of this. He could just make out the Pokeball belt on the trainer’s waist. They were also male. A young adult at least. Mewtwo licked his lips as he stood up from his resting place. This was perfect.  
Mewtwo glided towards the trainer, putting all of his remaining strength into coming across as imposing as possible. “Mewtwo!” announced the trainer, who spoke in a bravado tone that the legendary had heard too many times before. “I challenge you to a battle!” The trainer reached for one of his Pokeballs. Just before the trainer could grab one, Mewtwo raised one of his arms and used his telekinesis to hold the trainer’s arm in place. “What?!”  
“I’m sorry, trainer, but a battle is not what I need today,” Mewtwo said smoothly as he started to wave his other arm. It had certainly been a while since Mewtwo had last used hypnosis on a human. The previous challengers had all been more than happy to help provide Mewtwo with some essence. Today, however, was no time for such pleasantries.  
The trainer definitely had a strong will. Mewtwo could feel him fighting the hypnosis at every step. He could already feel himself growing a small bit of respect for the human. Regardless, Mewtwo was hardly afraid in the moment; and, within seconds, the human had fallen under the legendary’s control.  
Mewtwo crossed his arms as he glided towards the hypnotized human. He was almost disappointed in not finding the first human who could resist his control. Nevertheless, Mewtwo couldn’t help but start stroking himself as he approached his hypnotized prey. “Human, remove your pants,” Mewtwo ordered as he slowly touched his own hung, uncut penis.  
The trainer did as he was told. Mewtwo watched as the young man, without hesitation, undid his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles. A surge of familiar excitement coursed through Mewtwo’s body, allowing his eyesight to clear up for just a moment. Even while flaccid, the human bore a beautifully uncut, nine-inch penis that caused Mewtwo’s heart to jump a little. He had taken in essence from many humans of various sizes, though it always pleased the legendary to deal with a human of at least decently hung status.  
“Impressive for a human,” Mewtwo stately in a cool manner as he glided ever so closely to the trainer. Their bodies were so terribly near to each other now. Mewtwo could almost pounce on the male figure before him right now. He shook his head slowly at the thought. Patience. The long game always provided a bountiful reward at the end. “Ready for a warm up, human?” The hypnotized trainer nodded weakly in response to the legendary’s question. Certainly not as enthusiastically as Mewtwo’s previous temporary partners, but enough to make an excited smile form on the Pokémon’s face. “Good.”  
Mewtwo finally brought his body against the trainer’s. First contact was always important. The initial bonding of Pokemon and human flesh. It was a connection Mewtwo always lusted for, for he had been denied it for so long. First from his creators. Then from his own actions. In the present, Mewtwo made sure to cherish every second of contact he could bring about. No such interaction since his change had brought about any negative ramifications; and, thankfully, this current moment proved to be far from anything close to a disappointment.  
Mewtwo couldn’t help but let out a couple sighs as his skin met the trainer’s. While Mewtwo still towered over the human by a few inches, their genitals were able to perfectly make contact with each other. He kept his arms to the side as he slowly swayed his body back and forth, rubbing his shaft against the human’s. The throbbing sensation Mewtwo had already been feeling within his groin whilst stroking himself earlier only intensified as the inferior penis rubbed against it.  
“Almost there.” Mewtwo suddenly reached his hands forward and took hold of the trainer’s arms. Holding onto his prey tightly, he continued to grind his penis up against the human’s. “A little harder now.” Mewtwo let loose another lusty moan as he felt the two penises stiffen simultaneously. The throbbing of the veins. The stretching of the skin. The flaring of the heads. The tightening of the balls as they ever-so-softly smacked against each other. These synchronized feelings sent wonderfully powerful shivers through Mewtwo’s body. And he could tell that the trainer was experiencing the same type of sensations as well. “There we go…a good start.”  
Mewtwo lowered his head slowly and looked at the human’s glossy face. Most of the features mattered not to the legendary. His vision instantly honed in on the closed lips. Mewtwo raised one of his hands up against the back of the trainer’s head. Taking hold of the hair, Mewtwo pulled the head back. Mewtwo lowered his head towards the trainer’s and cautiously locked lips with his new energy source.  
Mewtwo worked his tongue into the trainer’s mouth, making sure to feel around every crevice and fold within the inner cheeks, teeth, and tongue. As he worked in the mouth, he continued to grind up against the trainer. Their cocks rubbed and slapped against each other, pushing both further and further towards peak erection.  
“Come on, human,” Mewtwo telepathically said. “Put some passion into it.”  
The trainer did as he was told. Mewtwo’s eyes rolled up slightly as he felt the trainer’s tongue start to fight with his. The two slimy oral organs danced a lovely, erotic dance. Both seemed to fight for dominance of the interaction in spite of the clear master over the meeting. Relaxing a little, Mewtwo rested his tongue and allowed the trainer to start exploring his mouth. The human tongue couldn’t extend as far into Mewtwo’s mouth as Mewtwo’s tongue could expand into the human’s, but the experience aroused Mewtwo perfectly nonetheless. Mild sparks of energy exploded away within Mewtwo’s mouth. He could already find his vision returning to normal and his arms regaining strength. The essence from the human’s saliva was a welcome appetizer. But it would be nothing compared to the upcoming main course.  
Another lusty moan finally escaped from Mewtwo as he felt his and the human’s cocks erect as far as they could reach. “That’s enough tongue play, human,” Mewtwo ordered. The legendary waited until the human’s tongue had fully exited his mouth to break the kiss. Long strings of saliva stretched between his and the human’s mouth, seeming to extend the oral connection between them for as long as possible. With a quick swipe of the hand, Mewtwo broke the strands.  
In spite of the upper separation, the two beings continued to be linked by their rubbing, throbbing members. Staring down at the pulsating cock heads, Mewtwo wanted nothing more than to summon the essence from within the human’s tightening testicles. Another shake of the head scattered his incredibly animalistic thoughts. There was a time to unleash his instincts. But, for now, he needed to play the long game.  
The grinding and rubbing were eventually, sadly, halted. Mewtwo stepped back from the human and smiled. “Lay down for me, human,” he ordered. Once again without hesitation, the trainer simply lowered himself down onto the cave floor. “Spread those limbs out for me.” Following the command, the human spread his arms and legs out in a spread-eagle formation.   
The legendary felt a familiar wave of chills coarse through him. Seeing his prey in such a vulnerable position scattered his thoughts once more. These moments were truly the hardest to overcome. In the eternal battle of mind and body, nothing threw more of a wrench into it than primal lust. Fighting his urge to just lose his control over the human before him, Mewtwo lowered himself down towards the trainer’s erect penis. Normally, Mewtwo rarely allowed to be brought down to such a low level in comparison to a human. But since the hypnotized human would remember none of this, the legendary didn’t care all that much.  
Mewtwo could feel his silent breaths become shaky as he stared at the erect human member before him. Ever so cautiously, he reached one of his hands forward and began massaging the balls. “You’re free to make sounds when you feel pleasure, human,” Mewtwo ordered as he started reaching his other hand for the shaft. “I want to hear you.”  
A loud moan echoed around the cave as Mewtwo took hold of the shaft. An old sense of power returned to Mewtwo as the aroused sounds reached him. Tightening his grip, he began a slow series of motions. He pulled up, just enough to see the human’s foreskin attempt to rise over the head, and then down. With each stretch of the cock’s skin, the trainer let out a deep, lustful groan. “That’s it,” Mewtwo uttered as he continued to work the balls and shaft in his hands. “Just let that pressure grow. Slowly, human, don’t rush for the finish line yet.”  
As Mewtwo continued to lovingly stroke the human’s shaft, he took his other hand and brought it to his face. He gave it a quick sniff, allowing the sweaty remnants of the human’s musk to fill his nostrils. The airborne essence sent another few bolts of energy through him. He gave the same hand a quick lick. Now with it decently lubricated with his saliva, he moved his free hand down and under the human’s testicles. He worked his hand in the dark for a few seconds before pressing his hand up against the outer reaches of the human’s anus. “There you are.”  
Another moan rang out as Mewtwo pressed his thick middle finger up against the exterior of the trainer’s anus. He lovingly swirled the finger around, getting the threshold comfortable with his legendary oral lubricant. Once he was satisfied with the amount of preparation, he pushed his finger forward. The human’s head rolled back as he moaned. Mewtwo was surprised at how easily his finger entered the human’s anus. It was certainly tight in areas but it was also loose enough for Mewtwo to tell that this wasn’t the trainer’s first bout with penetration play at least.  
“Good, this makes things all the easier,” Mewtwo said as he drove his finger further and further into the anus. The inner walls of the fleshy crevice barely resisted the foreign invader, instead wrapping around the finger in a loving hug. Mewtwo couldn’t help but smile even more as he started to feel the human’s body shake even more.  
As the legendary continued his work inside the human’s anus, he made sure to not forget the main attraction. With his other hand now busy at work, he gradually began to increase the speed of his masturbating hand. The human’s cock continued to flare and throb and sway about as Mewtwo moved his hand up and down the shaft. The amount of time between throbs had significantly decreased over the course of playing around with the trainer’s nether regions.  
Mewtwo’s heart skipped a beat as he felt a growing pressure starting to build up within the trainer. He licked his lips as he proceeded to speed up his stroking and fingering. By this point, he had managed to insert his entire middle finger into the fleshy canyon. Any hints of resistance that may have lasted beyond Mewtwo’s hypnosis were long gone.  
“You starting to get close, human?” Mewtwo asked. The trainer nodded in response, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as further aroused moans and grunts escaped him. “Well don’t blow your top just yet.” Mewtwo moved his face closer and closer to the human’s cock. “Just a little further.”  
Mewtwo’s head was now directly over the fleshy member. He watched with lustful glee as the hue of the head changed ever so slightly. The rush of blood being directed to the most significant organ in the human body at that moment. Where all the energy and strength needed to be focused. Mewtwo loved watching sexual stimulation at work. His own cock twitched and throbbed with excitement as he lowered his head closer to the rod he had started to vigorously stroke. The human’s body shook and arched slightly as obvious surges of pleasure washed through his body.  
When he felt a series of five violent shakes of pleasure rock through the inner workings of the human’s anus, Mewtwo realized that he himself could not wait that much longer. He gave the trainer’s penis a few seconds of fast-paced strokes before moving his hand away from the now terribly-throbbing member entirely. The human loudly breathed in and out as a couple drops of pre escaped from the cockhole. Mewtwo watched as the pre spread out across the head, coating the fleshy bulb in a brilliant sheen that almost reflected his face right back at him. Mewtwo licked his lips and lowered his head even further. He was ready to take it to the final step.  
Opening his mouth, Mewtwo moved his head towards the erect cock. The trainer gave his most passionate moans and violent shakes yet as Mewtwo wrapped his mouth around the head of the penis. He made sure to hastily lick up the salty layer of pre, which sent even more sparks of energy through his legendary body. He could feel his fingers thicken slightly thanks to the introduction of the essence.  
Increasing the thrusting of his finger within the human’s anus, Mewtwo began his descent down the shaft. Leaving no fold of foreskin or centimeter of skin untouched, Mewtwo worked his tongue all around the erect member as he brought his head further and further down.  
It took only a few seconds for Mewtwo to bring the entire penis into his mouth, but it was the most enticing and arousing few seconds of the encounter thus far for the legendary. After lapping his tongue around the base of the shaft where it connected to the rest of the trainer’s groin, he slowly brought his head back up. He continued to rise until he only had just the head of the cock in his mouth. He then quickly brought his head back down to the base.  
Mewtwo quickly broke into a new rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down, savoring every inch of the human’s penis as he made his motions. The cave was now filled with the reverberating moans and cries of the hypnotized trainer. There were no further breaks between the shakes and convulsions of the human’s body. Every second was filled with warm shivers, aroused breaths, and leaking pre.  
Mewtwo closed his eyes as he felt an all-to-familiar heat start to emanate from the exterior of the shaft and the interior of the anus. The distant building pressure was now an oncoming storm. It was almost to the point of no return. Mewtwo refused to stop. Finally, he was able to dive into the primal urges that had been scattering his throughs throughout the whole encounter. With a speed only fitting of a legendary, he worked his mouth up and down the shaking shaft. This was it. As he felt the head massively flare up inside his mouth and the anus tightly clench on his finger, he knew he had reached the point of no return. The human was ready to expel his essence and Mewtwo was more than ready to accept it.  
With passionate force, Mewtwo shoved his entire finger up the clenched asshole and slammed his head down on the base of the groin, holding the entire shaft in his mouth and throat. The trainer’s head fell back and the longest, loudest moan yet roared through the air. Mewtwo clenched as eyes as he felt the heat explode within his oral cavity. The organic equivalent to a volcano erupted within his power. Streams of fresh, hot cum shot forth from the head. Mewtwo resisted not against the geyser of semen. Saliva dripped down the shaft as he took in every drop of jizz into his being. Every throb. Every spurt. Every speck of essence. Mewtwo wanted it all. He needed it all.  
It didn’t take long for the human’s orgasm to play out. With one final shake, his body loosened up and his cock began to grow flaccid again. Mewtwo simultaneously removed his finger from the human’s anus and his head from around the human’s cock. He watched as the flaccid cock fell comfortably into place.  
Mewtwo continued to smile as he stood up. He wiped his mouth as several sparks of energy started to course through his entire body. This was it. He could feel the human’s essence being absorbed into him. Now the rush he was truly waiting for could commence.  
Mewtwo suddenly let out a scream as his entire body glowed. He levitated into the air with his arms and legs spread out. His veins emanated a bright purple glow as he was levitated. His eyes started to glow bright white. His entire body started to expand slightly in size. His muscles grew, his limbs were lengthened, and his cock sprung up as the most erect the legendary had ever experienced it being. A bomb seemed to explode inside him as a rush of energy surged through his entire being. Pillars of light shot forth from his eyes and mouth. Beams of purple energy were expelled from his hands and feet. And, finally, his cock violently twitched and throbbed before expelling an explosion of semen that rivaled the human’s ten-fold. Mewtwo continued to moan and scream loudly as his glowing, hot, reenergized jizz shot forth and coated the walls, ceiling, and floor of the cave before him. Not even the trainer below was safe as he was covered in a thorough coating of Mewtwo’s cum.  
After a solid minute of expelling energy, Mewtwo was finally able to take control of his senses again. Lowering himself back down to the ground, he took notice of his now well-built body. He gave his now flaccid penis a loving rub as he returned to the ground. Looking at the cum-soaked cave before him. He gave a satisfied smile and chuckled to himself.  
Mewtwo returned his attention back to the still-hypnotized trainer on the ground. “Thank you for coming today, human,” Mewtwo said. “I really needed this today. Thank you for your essence.” He readied one of his hands. “Take care, trainer.” With a snap of his fingers, the trainer and his belongings disappeared. Mewtwo made sure to have sent the trainer to the outside of the cave. Whether it was by the entrance or the top or behind it, he wasn’t sure.  
With a new bout of energy coursing through his body, Mewtwo levitated himself up towards the opening in the ceiling and passed through the threshold. Sitting down on the edge of the opening, he looked out at the sprawling wilderness that spread out beyond his home. He rested his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back. The legendary then let out a relaxing sigh and closed his eyes, eagerly looking forward to the arrival of his next challenger.


End file.
